starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Yuzzum
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Yŭz'-zŭm | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Verschillende | lengte = 2,00 tot 2,50 meter | leeftijd = > 53 jaar | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Endor | gesproken = Yuzzum | geschreven = Yuzzum | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Yuzzum was een klassificatie voor verschillende zoogdierachtige species afkomstig van Endor. Fysiologie Yuzzum was eigenlijk niet één bepaald species maar meer een classificatie voor verschillende species met hetzelfde profiel. Sommige Yuzzum waren blauw van kleur met korte vacht, anderen hadden een lange vacht en waren bruin van kleur. Sommige Yuzzum hadden kleine monden, andere Yuzzum hadden brede monden en sommige Yuzzum hadden hoeven, terwijl anderen klauwen hadden als voeten. Wat de Yuzzum wel gemeen hadden was dat ze lange ledematen hadden en een ietwat ronder lichaam dat altijd bedekt was met een vacht. De meeste Yuzzum waren grote wezens die tot 2,50 meter groot konden worden. Kleinere Yuzzum waren echter niet echt een uitzondering maar deze werden niet echt gerespecteerd in hun samenleving. Alle Yuzzum species leidden een vrij primitief bestaan. Yuzzum communiceerden in een taal, eveneens genaamd Yuzzum, die erg leek op muziek en die eerder werd gezongen in plaats van gesproken. thumb|left|250px|De Yuzzum zanger Joh Yowza Cultuur De Yuzzum leidden een eenvoudig jager-verzamelaar bestaan waarin ze in groepen joegen op voedsel, waaronder hun favoriete prooi, de Rugger. De Yuzzum gebruikte primitieve wapens zoals de Yuzzumi Spear om aanvallers weg te jagen of om prooien te vangen. De Yuzzum samenleving was vrij brutaal in vergelijking met de samenleving van hun buren, de Ewoks. Yuzzum konden echter perfect samenleven met buren die hun samenleving en cultuur respecteerden. Sommige Yuzzum leidden een meer agressief bestaan en vielen Ewoks aan op Rakazzak Beasts of sloten zich aan mij Morag en hielpen haar in haar kwaadaardige plannen. Geschiedenis Hoewel Yuzzum een afgescheiden bestaan leidden op Endor, waren ze toch iets beter bekend in het universum dan bijvoorbeeld de Ewoks. Dit kwam door de natuurlijke gave die Yuzzum hadden om te zingen. Doordat hun taal al quasi muzikaal was van aard, vonden enkele Yuzzum buiten Endor werk als zangers. Sommige smokkelaars of slavendrijvers organiseerden tochten waarin Yuzzum werden gevangen genomen om daarna te worden verkocht als huisdieren. Jabba the Hutt kreeg ooit eens een lading Yuzzum als geschenk maar wierp de Yuzzum en de leverancier in de Rancor Pit. Enkel de Yuzzum Wam Lufba kon ontkomen aan zijn lot. Andere Yuzzum die werden verbannen van op Endor kwamen aan de kost als verkenners of soldaten. thumb|right|250px|Blauwe Yuzzum onder gezag van Morag Bekende Yuzzum *Joh Yowza *Wam Lufba Achter de Schermen *Normaal hadden Yuzzum een grotere rol gespeeld in Episode VI maar het effect met de steltlopers gaf niet wat George Lucas wilde bereiken. Het idee van de Yuzzum werd opgegeven en de enige Yuzzum die nog te zien was in de originele versie is Wam Lufba. *Bij de Special Edition werd het idee van de Yuzzum weer bovengehaald en werd Joh Yowza bedacht. *De Yuzzum mag je niet verwarren met de Yuzzem, een species van Ragna III. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds category:Yuzzum category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren